general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Scott (Quinn Friedman)
|residence = Rome, Italy |parents = Aleksander Janacek (father; deceased) Brenda Corinthos (mother) Sonny Corinthos (step-father) |siblings = Dante Falconeri (step-brother) Michael Corinthos (step-brother) Morgan Corinthos (step-brother) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (step-sister) |grandparents = Theo Hoffman (paternal grandfather; deceased) Suzanne Stanwyck (paternal grandmother) Harlan Barrett (maternal grandfather; deceased) Veronica Wilding (maternal grandmother; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Julia Barrett (maternal aunt)}} Aleksander "Alec" Janacek Jr. (also known as Alec Scott) is the son of Brenda Barrett Corinthos and Aleksander Janacek. He is also the former step-son of Sonny Corinthos and was born in 2007. Storylines In May 2011, it was revealed that Suzanne took Brenda's biological son away and in his place gave Brenda Lucian, who is actually a child that Suzanne took from her organization ASEC (Alliance to Save Exploited Children) to give to Brenda in the place of Alec, and is not her biological child. Suzanne kept Brenda's real son hidden from her, so that she would be able to spend the rest of her life with her grandson Alec and they would never have to be apart again, while Brenda spent her time happily with Lucian, believing that he was her true son. Suzanne's plan fell apart however after Brenda, with the advice of her husband Sonny Corinthos and best friend, Robin Scorpio, decided to take a DNA test on Lucian to see if he is really her biological son. When Suzanne heard of the plans for the DNA test, she kidnapped Lucian taking him down to San Antonio, so that Brenda would never have the chance to find out that Lucian is not her true biological son. Brenda was distraught at Lucian's disappearance. She went on television with her ex-lover and friend Jasper Jacks identifying Suzanne as Lucian's kidnapper and offering a reward for any information on her whereabouts. Sonny, Dante Falconeri, and Carly Corinthos are all involved in the search for Lucian. At this point in time, Brenda remains unaware that Alec exists and is her true biological son. Sonny, Carly, and Dante found Suzanne and Alec. After a confrontation with Suzanne, Sonny brought Alec back to Port Charles and Alec was introduced to his mother, Brenda. Alec settles and adjusts to his new life with Sonny and Brenda. Brenda wants Sonny to adopt Alec and raise him as his own son. However, life gets hectic when rival mob boss Anthony Zacchara begins targeting Brenda and Alec as a way to get to Sonny. In early July, while heading to a fourth of July picnic with his mother, he and his mom are caught in the middle of a shootout, orchestrated by Anthony as a scare tactic. Brenda freaks out, concerned for Alec's safety and Sonny plans for retaliation. When Brenda's friend Jax gets involved in a custody battle with his ex-wife Carly Benson over their daughter Josslyn Jacks, Brenda sides with Jax and Sonny sides with Carly which causes discord in Sonny and Brenda's marriage. After Sonny frames Jax for assault and drug possession, Brenda is appalled and angry and decides that she no longer wants Alec around that lifestyle. She didn't want Alec influenced by the mob and violence, so she made the painful decision to leave Sonny. Later, Brenda and Alec moved out of the manor and went to stay at the Metro Court Hotel. On July 21, Alec left town and moved to Rome, Italy with his mother and they were accompanied by Jasper Jacks. Family tree Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Children of General Hospital